Etimología
by Mimbel
Summary: ¡Un Mini fic de tres capitulos SS GH en los obscuros pasillos de Hogwarts! ojala os guste
1. Etimologia

_Etimología (SS/HG)_

Hermione sabía que lo que hacía no estaba del todo bien, que como prefecta que era debía de vigilar los pasillos y las dependencias, pero desde aquella misma tarde en la que el Profesor Snape le mencionó que había una única copia en el mundo de "_Libellus de medicinalibus indorum herbis" _y que esa copia estaba en la sección prohibida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, planeó el momento en el que pudiese escabullirse y obtenerla. Claro que pensaba devolver el libro… cuando le hubiese hecho una copia.

Hermione tenía claro que si había una sola cosa que robaría en su vida seria un libro. Bueno y talvez algún beso a su profesor de pociones si es que alguna vez tenia la oportunidad. Quiso reír sonoramente ante tamaña ocurrencia, pero recordó que era de madrugada y que escondía un libro bajo su tunica. Se apresuraba por los pasillos a su sala común, podía ver el retrato de la dama gorda en la penumbra cuando una voz profunda emergió de la obscuridad.

- ¿_Qué cree que hace Miss Granger?- _sonaba serio y muy divertido a la vez.

Hermione no sabía mentir, su cara palideció, sus piernas no iban a sostenerla por más tiempo y su labio inferior temblaba. Su cuerpo reaccionaba ante esa voz siempre de la misma manera. Observó extasiada a Severus Snape aparecer de entre las sombras con su rigurosa tunica abotonada, como si acabase de salir de clases. Ella por un momento creyó que su irrefrenable deseo de verle se había materializado en esta alucinación.

Se acercó a el muy despacio, como si temiese que le mordiera. El levanto una ceja.

_-¿Esta usted sorda Miss Granger?¿O es que el gato le_"_robó__" la lengua_?- El sonreía, Hermione le miro intensamente. _"Snape no sonríe así, no, no. Snape no sonríe, Snape me hubiese castigado severamente en el exacto momento en el que me vio aquí, el sabe lo que eh hecho, creo inclusive que con solo mirarme como lo hace lo sabe todo sobre mi"._

_-Pro.. Pro.. Profes..or.- _Balbuceó.

Severus se acercó más a ella .La pobre de Granger, temblando como una hoja por haber sacado un libro de la biblioteca sin permiso, oh, pocas cosas disfrutaría como esto.

_- Sabe Miss Granger,- _le dijo con voz sensual_- la etimología de la palabra "__**Robar**__" es curiosa.__El verbo robar viene del antiguo alto alemán roubón o rauben, significando despojar; bajo esta línea, robar es despojar al enemigo._

Sus negros ojos brillaban intensamente como un fuego negro y abrasador

.-_Es interesante señalar que existe en francés un verbo dérober que tiene el sentido de hurtar y también esconder, disimular- _hacía ademanes con las manos bastante desganado, como si estuviese en clase enumerando los elementos de una poción_ -, pero sobre todo que la voz robe, prenda de vestir, correspondiendo a vestido, hábito o toga. Por esa razón, también se asocia con esconder algo bajo la…toga. _– Le dijo suavemente apuntando uno de sus pálidos dedos hacia ella.

Hermione siguió el trazado del dedo de Snape hasta sus propias ropas, estaba tan hechizada por su voz que olvido por completo que tenía un libro entre ellas. Nada le importaba ya, ni el libro, ni su educación mágica, lo único que quería, lo único que le pedían sus vísceras era que se acercara a ese hombre y lo besara en los labios.

Caminó segura hacia el, sacó el libro de su toga y lo apoyó gentilmente en el piso, él la miraba extrañado.

_-¿Sabia usted profesor_ – le dijo con voz sensual mientras acercaba su boca a la de él- _que la palabra "__**Sarcasmo"**__ del latín __sarcasmus__ procede del Griego "sarkasmo" o "sarkazein" que significa "morder los labios o la carne"?- _El titubeó, observó los labios de la joven por unos segundos, se apoyó en la pared de piedra que se erguía detrás de él.

_-¿Cuántos puntos quiere Miss Granger, por su… exquisito conocimiento de la etimología?- _Le susurró seductor, dejándose apretar contra la piedra por el cuerpo de ella.

-_ Todos los que tenga que descontarme por besar a un profesor, señor.-_ Le dijo en un suspiro y se lanzó sobre sus boca. Atrapó el labio inferior de su profesor con los suyos y le sintió temblar de excitación. Jadeó levemente al apoyar su pecho sobre el de él.

Una mano de Snape le apretaba la cadera y la apoyaba sobre la de él. Hermione subió sus dedos tímidamente hacia el negro cabello de su profesor y sin querer le jaló la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo que sus labios se separasen unos centímetros, él apoyó la cabeza en la piedra y sonrío jadeante.

Solo un mentecato haría lo que él estaba haciendo, debía dejar las cosas como estaban, después de todo en unos meses ella egresaría de Hogwarts y ya no sería más su alumna. Los sentimientos de ambos habían quedado más que claros y podrían llevar una relación sin más problemas.

Separó a la muchacha de su cuerpo y tomó la varita. Con solo un movimiento, desapareció el manuscrito que yacía en el piso. "_De vuelta a la biblioteca"_ pensó Hermione asombrada de que aun pudiese pensar. Eh hizo aparecer otro libro similar pero con tapas de otro color.

- _Serán __**sólo**__ 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor_- le dijo acercándose de nuevo a ella y apoyando un dedo en su boca- _Por que sus labios son la gloria. Y ahora guarde su libro y váyase a su sala común – _le dijo con algo de fastidio, retirando su dedo y dando media vuelta para marcharse.

_-Pero... pero profesor ese libro no es mío y… - _Hablar le costaba horrores, sentía aún el frío dedo de su profesor sobre sus labios enrojecidos por la fricción.

_-Sin peros, tome SU libro y retírese-_ Era claramente una orden. Ella tomó el libro del piso entre sus brazos y corrió hacia el retrato de la Dama Gorda sin mirar atrás.

Ya dentro de su cama abrió el libro y pudo leer.

ORIGINAL

"_LIBELLUS DE MEDICINALIBUS INDORUM HERBIS"_

_PROPIEDAD DE: _

_Willfrius Black (Tachado)_

_Severus Snape (Tachado)_

_Hermione Granger._

Su corazón explotaba de dicha, y supo en ese momento que ese beso y ese roce del dedo de Severus, sellarían sus labios al resto del mundo, hasta que en unos meses y ya fuera de Hogwarts, le declararía su amor. Y por alguna extraña razón se durmió pensando en que, llegado el momento, el le correspondería.


	2. Proverbios

_**Proverbios**_

Hermione movía el contenido de su copa de un lado al otro. La fiesta de egreso de Hogwarts no estaba siendo lo que debiese, sus jóvenes compañeros se hacían arrumacos aquí y allá, todos los profesores bailaban y bebían ponche de un lado del salón, todos, menos uno. El ausente, el necesario.

Imaginaba la capa del profesor de pociones ondeando por el salón, entre las sombras, separando jovencitos atrevidos en la penumbra.

Las velas flotantes iluminaban todo con su tenue luz, ella terminó su copa, estaba levemente sonrojada por el calor asfixiante y poco inocente que le producían la bebida y el sonido de los arrumacos ajenos.

La música se deslizaba en el salón, lenta y melosa, Hermione se consumía es su flamante vestido dorado, una hebilla de oro sostenía su castaño cabello y le daba un resplandor parecido al del fuego. Severus Snape, los pasillos de Hogwarts, el beso, el libro. Se levanto sonoramente, haciendo girar su vestido de seda, en grandes manojos de tela.

_-¿Hermione a donde vas?_ – La mano de Ron ajustaba su hombro desnudo. Ella sonrío.

- _A cometer una tontería.-_ Su voz sonaba algo sensual pero era solo por el alcohol.

_- Pero Mione, tu no haces esas cosas- _

_-"La persona que no comete nunca una tontería, nunca hará nada interesante"-_ le dijo zafándose de su contacto y desapareciendo del salón, directo a las mazmorras con el corazón latiéndole en la boca.

Allí el aire frío le impactaba, erizándole la piel que el vestido no cubría. Golpeó la puerta del aula de pociones, que estaba solitaria y vacía. Recorrió los calderos con los dedos, dejar Hogwarts seria demasiado duro y dejar de tener una excusa para verle a el, aún peor.

Llegó a la puerta del despacho, golpeo dos veces y espero. Los nudillos le dolían por el frío. Nada, un silencio sepulcral, casi obtuso. Volvió a golpear ya con más vehemencia. Nada. Comenzó a desesperar, a golpear más y más aunque sabia que nadie atendería. Se sentó al pie de la puerta, hecha un ovillo en su largo vestido.

Nació en ella una necesidad demencial de estar a su lado, de tener al menos en su mente, algo de su intimidad, el olor de su cama, la sensación de los lomos de sus libros bajo los dedos, respirar el aire de sus habitaciones.

Se decidió a forzar la puerta, empujó y golpeó la negra madera y nada paso, los golpes resonaban en el eco de las mazmorras. Sacó su varita y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos. Hechizos para abrirla, para quitarle hechizos antiguos, para destrozarla, todos los que conocía. Nada funcionaba, la puerta seguía inmóvil. Frustrada y dolida comenzó a golpear frenéticamente la madera con los puños cerrados.

_-Miss Granger ¿Qué cree que hace?-_ Dijo una sedosa voz a sus espaldas, dejo de golpear y apoyo sus manos en la puerta para no flaquear bajo la negrura de esos ojos.

_-Vine por algo que es mío.- _Hermione sonrío, pero su profesor no podía verla.

_- ¿Y se puede saber que es eso?- _Resonó la voz de Snape intrigado.

_- Una fantasía_- dijo ella sintiendo que sus piernas volvían a flaquear, no podía darse vuelta a mirarle a la cara, cada poro de su piel se estremecía.- _¿Le suena a usted muy extraño?_

_- Solo mi deleite es mayor que mi extrañeza-_ El aire se revolvía lentamente en la fría mazmorra, una pronta calidez le dijo a Hermione que Severus se estaba aproximando.

- _Una fantasía-_ repitió él como para si._-Después de todo Granger- _continuó- _ "El hombre es la suma de sus… fantasías"-_ Ella temblaba de nuevo, sus ojos negros la recorrían en la intimidad de la mazmorra, tan intensamente, que inclusive tuvo la sensación de que se encontraba desnuda.

-_Yo sé-_ se atraganto ella- _que usted no me conoce, y que quizás…-_ No podía seguir hablando, no podía siquiera respirar, el aliento de su profesor le recorría la espalda, se golpeaba en la piel desnuda de su cuello.

- No _estoy de acuerdo Miss – _Le corto él_ - , ya que "No se desea lo que no… se conoce"_.- Dijo apoyando sus labios sobre su terso cuerpo, por un instante. La piel de su tibio rostro seguía el camino sobre Hermione, desde el omoplato que acababa de besar hasta el lóbulo de su oreja.- _Finite… Incantatem_- susurró en su oído con la varita en alto y la puerta se abrió.

Hemione perdió el equilibrio, ya que estaba apoyada en la puerta que estaba ahora abierta, trastabillo levemente y hubiese ido de bruces si un brazo de su acompañante no hubiese ajustado su cadera. Recargó el peso de su cuerpo hacia atrás y otra pálida mano se apoyo en su hombro desprotegido. Sintió el aliento húmedo de su acompañante en su mejilla. Se sentía eufórica, fuera de si.

_-"Solo dos cosas son capaces de nublarle el juicio al ser mas noble, el dinero y el alcohol"-_ Dijo citando un viejo proverbio_.- En su caso, me inclino mas por lo primero ¿ah bebido usted Miss Granger?_

Ella deslizo su pequeña mano por sobre la del hombre, tomándola fuertemente, tomo aire y asintió .Estaba mas que claro, Hermione estaba bebida. –_Entonces eh de llevarla a sus aposentos _– dijo en un siseo, claramente desilusionado.

_-No-_ dijo ella reaccionando- _Si estoy embriagada de algo Profesor, no es de alcohol_.- El sonrío, la tímida Miss Granger, coqueteándole de forma descarada, había que ver lo que hacia el deseo impulsado por unas copas de vino. Bajo sus manos del agarre y tomo en brazos a su alumna, la seda dorada de su vestido se arremolinaba en sus brazos, la pequeña silueta de ella se apegaba a su pecho, estrechaba su cuerpo en sus ropas. Entraron al despacho, silenciosamente, juntos dibujaban una sola sombra sobre la fría piedra.

Severus se inclino sobre el sofá, para dejar allí su preciada carga, pero los brazos de Hermione se cerraron en su cuello _– No me suelte.-_ Le dijo – _Por favor_.

El no tenía mucha idea de lo que estaba haciendo, había imaginado esta noche de mil maneras, pero esta súbita ternura no entraba en sus contemplaciones. Se sentó en el sofá, con ella en brazos y le miro intensamente intentado grabar su rostro exactamente como ahora se encontraba, sonrojado, frágil, joven.

- _Yo… Yo…-_ Hermione se sentía incapaz de hacer algo más que balbucear estúpidamente. El le observó compasivo y ahorrándole sufrimiento la beso. Hundió sus pálidos dedos en su ondulado cabello y arrojó la hebilla que lo sostenía al suelo, liberando así un mar de rulos entre los dos. Hermione pegó su pecho al de su profesor sentía vibrar en sus senos el corazón de él. Severus deslizó sus manos por sobre la seda sobre sus piernas, al sentir la piel de ella bajos sus dedos dudó. Seguramente Granger sería virgen, y quizás esperaba algo más romántico de su parte, un mejor lugar, alguna señal de afecto. Reflexionó sobre esto mientras profundizaba el beso y se separó de ella jadeante.

- _Granger, ¿Cuándo hay cariño cualquier momento es romántico verdad?-_ Le espetó con la voz mas cálida que pudo ofrecer, no le gustaba tener que decir boberías.

_-_ _Pues claro_- le dijo ella sin más, realmente no estaba concentrada en tener una buena conversación.

-_Perfecto_- suspiro aliviado. Y retomo a su feliz tarea de besar, corriendo las tiras del vestido de la joven para recorrer su piel con prontitud. Hermione le arrancó un botón de la tunica con los dientes. Snape levanto una ceja sorprendido, volviéndose a mirar a la joven que iba ya a por el segundo. Ella sonrío arrojando el preciado botón al suelo.

_-"El placer supremo es obtener lo que se anhela"_- le dijo con voz sensual. El no pudo evitar sonreír.

_- No creo que Tales de Mileto se refiriese precisamente a esto_- le dijo señalando con su pálido dedo a su desabotonado cuello. Ella río. Granger era definitivamente hermosa. No solo por su cuerpo sedoso o por la juventud que ostentaba su rostro sino por que tenía el exquisito poder de seducirle con su mente. Iba a meter sus manos bajo su vestido pero la puerta sonó estruendosamente.

_- ¿¿Severus?? ¿Severus estas allí? ¡Un estudiante de tu casa se bebió de más y quiere suicidarse! –_ La voz de McGonagall retumbaba detrás de la puerta.- _¡Dice que solo hablara contigo Severus!_

Snape se paró de un respingo tan rápido que casi arroja a Hermione al suelo, ella se acomodó rápidamente las ropas. Se abrió la puerta.

-_ ¡Severus! ¡Por Merlin! Te estábamos buscando por todos lados porque…- _Minerva calló, la puerta estaba entreabierta y Hermione Granger le estaba dedicando su sonrisa mas inocente, por primera vez en años la anciana iba a reír, pero recordó que la situación apremiaba. _– por que requerimos tu compañía.-_ Tomo a Severus del hombro para indicarle que debían irse y se devolvió a la puerta –_ Miss Granger a usted también la buscábamos… el director quiere hablar con usted es su oficina._

Snape miro a Hermione con algo de tristeza, por culpa de algún niño bastardo su noche perfecta había terminado, largos meses soñando con la calidez que había dejado en su cuerpo y ahora todo había terminado. Por primera vez deseó que la sabelotodo se quedara, que compartiera con el sus molestas inquietudes y la vanidad de su conocimiento. Y antes de desaparecer con McGonagall por el pasillo le dijo:

_-"Los imposibles de hoy serán posibles mañana"._

Una grotesca sonrisa se apodero de Hermione, Tsiolkovsky y su profesor tenían razón ya llegaría el momento en que lo imposible fuese posible y de alguna extraña manera lo posible la haría feliz.


	3. Poesía

_**Poesías**_

Severus vagaba por las mazmorras con sus pensativos ojos negros puestos en el suelo, un libro verde bajo su brazo era su única compañía. "Obras completas de KONSTANTINOS KAVAFIS" – se leía en el ennegrecido lomo.

"_Una condena está escrita en cada intento mío_

_y está mi corazón, como un muerto, en su nicho._

_¿Hasta cuándo mi alma va a continuar tan lánguida?_

_Donde vuelvo la vista, mire a donde mire,_

_de mi vida las ruinas negras las veo aquí,_

_en donde tantos años pasé, arruiné y perdí"._

Granger se había ido a sabe Merlín donde después de su desgraciada noche de graduación. Pensó iluso en aquel entonces que ella se pondría en contacto, vía lechuza o Flu nada mas llegar tan lejos como estaba ahora de el. Sin embargo un largo mes había transcurrido, en un horrible silencio, 30 días obscuros, con 720 horas lánguidas.

No podía decir que amaba a Granger, que soñaba con ella todas las noches, ni que era el súmun de su ensoñación, claro que no. El no era ese tipo de hombre. Pero tampoco podía negar que en sus gélidos años en Hogwarts jamás se había interesado tanto por una mata de rulos y dos ojos castaños como ahora lo hacia. Sonrío ante el pensamiento de simplificarla a ella de tal manera. Jamás tampoco un par de labios rosados habían dejado los pálidos suyos enrojecidos con tal fricción.

No amaba a Granger, no. Pero al recordarla con su vestido de seda dorado sus limitaciones empezaban a flaquear y se pregunto si el corazón muerto y añejo que le colgaba en el pecho soportaría tal visión nuevamente.

Llegó a sus aposentos sin darse cuenta, pasó de su despacho distraído cerrando las puertas sin conjuros, en pleno receso escolar, difícilmente veía en el castillo a alguien más que a él mismo. Abrió el voluminoso libro que traía en manos y café de por medio se sentó en su escritorio a leer.

"_Vuelve a menudo y tómame,_

_amada sensación, vuelve y tómame_

_cuando despierta del cuerpo la memoria,  
_

_y un antiguo deseo atraviesa la sangre,  
_

_cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan,  
_

_y sienten las manos que acarician de nuevo. _

_Vuelve a menudo y tómame en la noche,  
_

_cuando los labios y la piel recuerdan..__.."_

Sonrió sentidamente, su gran lema de "_Leer para olvidar_" no estaba funcionando muy bien, era sabido que Kavafis no era precisamente conocido por traer alegría a los caídos, pero a él, melancólico y resentido, siempre le animaba, se sentía acompañado de alguna estúpida manera, por alguien que con su pluma compartía su dolor. Una hebilla dorada brillaba exageradamente con la tibia luz de la tarde que se filtraba por la ventana

Estaba empezando a adormecerse, pasar toda la noche en vela haciendo pociones no era precisamente tener un ciclo del sueño sano, pero hacia ya años que no tenia en su vida de sana, ni las mas minima cosa. Sin darse cuenta se cerraron sus parpados y escondieron sus negras obsidianas al mundo mientras caía dormido.

Sintió una mano sobre su hombro derecho y un tibio aliento en su oído, sus años de mortífago le habían hecho dormir levemente y ante cualquier estimulo reaccionar duramente. Hermione no había alcanzado a tomar el libro del escritorio y Severus ya le ajustaba su la varita en la garganta. Respiró duramente mientras ella tomaba el libro y se alejaba lentamente del respaldo de la silla. Snape sonrío. Ya casi había obscurecido, encendió con su varita las velas del cuarto.

_- Miss Granger, es usted toda una delincuente juvenil, roba libros de la biblioteca, intenta irrumpir en morada ajena, __lo logra__ …– _dijo haciendo un énfasis exagerado y sarcástico- _Y luego intenta volver a robar libros. ¿Es que usted no tiene remedio?-_ Le replicó divertido y de pronto recordó que se encontraba resentido con ella.

Hermione frunció el seño, llevaba ropa muggle, una ajustada camisa negra y un pantalón gris de vestir, se veía más adulta, mas mujer. Severus la observaba impertérrito, seguro que la bocona de Granger quería replicar, tenia el gran defecto o la gran virtud de nunca callar.

_-Pues para serle sincera, espero no tenerlo.-_ Le dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

_-Oh…Yo creo que si lo necesita, aunque ya no sea su profesor… sigo siendo un hombre sabe… no puede irrumpir en mis aposentos a media tarde sin mas…-_ Se cruzo de brazos y alzo una ceja como solo el sabia hacerlo, ser intimidante y sarcástico era tan fácil como respirar.

_- Créame señor, tengo una muy buena razón_- dijo ella acercándose algo tímida a su silla.- _Y no puedo dejar de recordar, permítame agregar, que es usted un hombre._

El volvió a sonreír ¿Cuándo se había vuelto Granger tan osada? Ella apoyo sus manos sobre los apoyabrazos de la silla en la que Snape estaba perfectamente sentado. Y le susurró…

"_Cuerpo, recuerda no solamente cuánto fuiste amado,_

_no sólo los lechos en que te acostaste,_

_sino también aquellos deseos que por ti_

_brillaban en los ojos manifiestamente,_

_y temblaban en la voz_

_y algún obstáculo casual los hizo vanos…- _Severus estaba embobado, por segunda vez en su vida, seguía sorprendiéndose ante la astucia de esta bella joven, que además de hermosa recitaba de memoria uno de sus poemas favoritos de Kavafis. Se replanteó si realmente no estaba enamorado, tuvo que dejar de pensar, sus negros ojos no podían dejar de mirarla.

"_Ahora que todo ya está en el pasado,_

_parece casi como si a los deseos_

_aquellos te hubieses entregado _

_cómo brillaban,recuerda, en los ojos que te miraban;_

_cómo temblaban en la voz, por ti, recuerda, cuerpo."_

Ella se acercó tanto, que él sentía como su aliento humedecía sus labios y sin tiempo a replicas le besó. Sus labios se unían en frenética cadencia, él le tomo del cuello para profundizar el beso, ella se acomodó nuevamente en su falda.

"_La alegría y perfume de mi vida es la memoria de esas horas_

_en que encontré y retuve el placer como lo deseaba_…-Siseó Severus con voz entrecortada mientras tomaba a Hermione en brazos y la depositaba sobre su cama.

_Alegría y perfume de mi vida, para mí, que detesté_

_Cualquier goce de amores rutinarios."_

El se recostó a su lado, con una mano en su cintura y la otra en sus cabellos, pegó su torso al suyo, sus cuerpos se amoldaban de maravillas, eran los milagros del deseo que hacia que todo fuese perfecto.

Iba a volver a besarla pero ella interpuso una mano entre ellos, el se tensó apenado, quizás ella no había querido llegar tan lejos. Se sentó en la cama y espero que ella hiciese lo mismo, iba a disculparse pero Hermione habló primero.

- _Disculpe, pero creo que hay algo muy importante que usted debería saber.- _El corazón de Snape revivió de golpe de sus años de letargo y ahora retumbaba feroz contra sus costillas. No fue capaz de articular palabra.

_-_ _Aquella noche… la de su despacho…-_ ella movía sus dedos de un lado al otro nerviosa, estaba claro que ambos recordaban esa noche, Severus quiso reír, pero el gesto pálido de la muchacha le hizo retenerse. Movió la cabeza asintiendo algo nervioso también.

_- Pues bueno fui al despacho del director y él me dijo_…- El pensó que si hacia un silencio intrigante más, el deseo de momentos atrás se esfumaría plenamente y comenzaría a zamarrearla de los brazos para que terminara las benditas oraciones.

- _Me dijo que tenía una gran noticia para mí. Que usted había firmado mi carta de recomendación para mi master en pociones, y que tomando eso en cuenta, él mismo había escrito una carta de recomendación a Durmstang, donde necesitaban un profesor de dicha área. Y… y… y me aceptaron sin mas._

Severus sonrío y quiso felicitarla, pero algo se lo impidió, Granger no era estúpida, ni una mujer sentimentalista, no cortaría un momento como el vivido si no creyese que era de incumbencia. Volvió a mirarla expectante.

_- Pues a razón de esto y de que la profesora McGonagall entro al despacho diciéndole al director que se había sorprendido de la _"_grandiosa__" afinidad que había entre nosotros_- Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, Minerva había sido por demás filosa en el comentario.-_El director me confíó, que había escrito una segunda carta de recomendación que había sido escuchada, pero esta era para el puesto de Director. Y ese recomendado…_ - Severus contuvo el aliento- _Es… Usted.- _

No podía creer lo que oía, después de ser director de Hogwarts, ser director de Dumstang era una de sus grandes metas, aquel colegio tenia mucho de su personalidad y su antiguo director viejo amigo. Hermione sonrió como dándole las felicitaciones, el aun no podía comprender por que ella podía pensar que era esta genial noticia, un impedimento para la relación.

_- El profesor Dumbledore va a comunicárselo esta tarde, pero yo quería que lo supiese, ya que seremos compañeros de trabajo de ahora en mas… y quizás usted no querría… ya sabe… involucrarse conmigo, si va a tener la obligación de verme todos los días._

El sonrío abierta y libremente como no lo hacia desde pequeño, miro entre la luz tenue de las velas los ojos expectantes de Granger, tan hermosa, tan considerada, pues si, se declaro completamente enamorado en su foro interno, la vida se le corregía en minutos y no esperaría un segundo más en entregarse a ella.

_-La obligación no Granger_… -dijo tomándola en brazos y volcándose sobre ella en la cama- _El placer…_ –Le susurró al oído mientras le besaba el terso cuello.

Hermione sonrió, la dicha le brotaba por los poros, era feliz en aquella cama verde, en aquel recinto Slytherin, con aquel hombre que amaba. Mientras disfrutaba los besos, buscó de su pantalón su varita, él se movió un poco para separa su cadera de la de ella y permitirle sacarla. Desde allí fue apagando una a una las velas del cuarto, hasta dejar solo una y mientras sentía sobre su pecho los hábiles dedos de Severus desabrochar su camisa, soltó en un meloso susurro…

"_Una vela basta. Su dudosa luz_

_se presta más, será más cordial,_

_cuando vengan las Sombras, las Sombras del Amor…_

_Una vela basta. Que el cuarto esta tarde_

_no tenga mucha luz. En la ensoñación_

_y en la sugestión, y con poca luz,_

_tendré la visión de que vienen las Sombras, las Sombras del Amor."_

**Fin.**


End file.
